A transport container is known which has a generally rectangular base plate on which are hinged four wall panels that can be pivoted from a flattened position up into an erect position extending generally perpendicular to the base plate. The walls are held in place relative to each other by various forms of latches and guide formations.
Such transport containers are rarely sufficiently rigid to transport relatively heavy materials. In addition they are frequently difficult to set up and tend to fall into the collapsed position when empty. Furthermore their production cost is frequently relatively high and they readily invite pilferage as they come apart easily. Another disadvantage is that it is relatively difficult to stack such containers so as to form a rigid assembly both with the containers erected and filled, or empty and collapsed.